Welcome to My TARDIS!
by Curious Phoenix
Summary: Ever wondered what a Time Lord named Pandora does? Here's what she does! It's a lovely short story!


-A Doctor Who fanfiction-

Oh, hello, story reader! I'm Pandora, a "short" female green-hazel eyed Time Lord with short, ruffled brown hair! I have a nice Victorian era dress for this very special occasion. I'm here to tell you about a few of my experiences with my fifth Time Machine, Anthem, and some adventures! Let's go!

Anthem, my time machine, was angry with me, sending me off everywhere—all because I didn't wax him properly. He decided to officially drop me off on earth, year 5066. Quite a good year, might I say—year when all of the species of animals and humans and non-humans-or-animals found out that they could all get along. Anyway, Anthem dropped me off for only a little while, but I got him to forgive me, so we went on another adventure together! Anthem, my time machine, is a little blue phone box. He can travel near and far, forward and backward in time; he can even teleport random humans abroad his ship! He's a sassy, broody type, yes, but he can be forgiving.

Anthem decided to let me take him anywhere—even to meet a particular dog! Quite a pretty one, sending me back into the year 2009 to meet a small puppy named Onyx and her father Aries; such sweethearts. After that, we went forward in time to the year 4042 to meet a friend of ours with the name of Tiberius Wolf—though, he calls himself Timber— and his 'friend' Hijack Thorn. Anthem likes to 'ship', or pair, them together as a couple. After we left, we decided to go to the place where the 'painting' "Gallifrey Falls No More" was left at. It was safe, thankfully, and we decided to head off to another adventure.

I decided it was time to see the time of World War III, the most vicious of wars, in the year 4032, just ten years before the year where Hijack and Timber are at. Anthem let me off right there, him needing to refuel himself and all, and I walked over the hill we were on to the battlefield.

The landscape was flat with all of the grass crushed and had the appearance of gray with many 'stains' on the ground, objects littering it. I found it quite humorous. Because we Time Lords don't siege wars against our own species, only with other life forces— such as Cybermen and alive killer mannequins— we find it preposterous when humans do so. This was a big war, killing most of the population of earth. It's over now, though. Most of the battle-hungry humans have been exterminated.

I walked over to the city a few blocks away and looked into one of the windows of the store; there were mannequins inside. I jumped back, thinking they were going to come alive— again, but they didn't; thankfully. I then walked farther to look at one of the ruined buildings; it was WR's old work building before the entire company decided to go underground. I looked back to where Anthem was, the light on top of him was flickering, signaling that his charge was complete and it was time to go to another place.

This time, I walked into my Time Machine— let's just call him my TARDIS— and asked him to choose where we went next. He concluded Planet Midnight, the planet of diamonds. Great... I thought to myself. Now, Midnight is a planet that is deathly close to its solar system's sun, making all light on the outside of the ultra-protective city walls toxic, able to blind immediately, and boil skin within contact— even to a Time Lord such as myself. There are windows, however; what you see outside the windows is true shimmering beauty— a real 'City of Angels,' might I say. It is also a city of great danger. The danger is because of 'Copy-Cats,' a species of alien that, at first, mimics your speech, once they can say your words before you even think them, they copy your movements, once they complete that, they are you, only stronger. They kill you once they're at that point. They tried it to me once, someone snapped me out of repeating her. Mad creatures, they are; I'm glad they've not done that to Anthem.

I went on one of the planet's tours, then decided it was time for us to go. I walked into my TARDIS and we went off on countless more adventures. Adventures that only a Time Lord could go on unless someone else had a TARDIS of their own or a Time Paradox Manipulator. Now I must go.

Good bye!


End file.
